horndeanserverfandomcom-20200216-history
Jan
Aka. The Token European Kid General Introduction: As of September 2018, Jan has become a staple part of the gang. He currently attends HSDC (Havant Campus) with Alex, Josh, Sam and Ben. He is easily identified by his blonde hair, white messenger bag, famous black coat, Nike shoes, and various hoodies paired with black jeans. Contrary to popular belief, Jan is a social creature, and will make small talk with you if there is a shared interest in a conversation. He likes giving advice, sharing his ideas, and engaging in group activities. Jan can be found on a variety of social media platforms in which he frequents Discord, Reddit, Instagram and Snapchat; all in order of importance. Online, he commonly goes by the username coconutislove, which originates several years back, where one day he was making a 9gag account and had difficulties coming up with a new username for it. He took inspiration from a visual novel he was playing at the time, and ever since that day, it became his default username for most platforms. 'Coco' is a shortened variation of his username which he often uses in place of the original one, due to personal preference. Interests: When it comes to interests and preferences, Jan has a whole bible of things he likes (unsurprisingly). Despite being a very picky eater, he enjoys many foods such as: pizza, lasagne, burgers, grilled chicken, ramen noodles and garlic bread. As for snacks, he has a notorious preference for Chilli Heatwave Doritos. However he also enjoys snacks such as: midget gems, skittles, white chocolate, crunchy m&ms and snickers. Eating any of these can make him very happy (which fyi makes for an excellent bribe). His taste in music is extremely broad and depending on mood, he has the ability to make fairly obscure jumps in genres. For example, he can go from DnB to Country. Some of his more preferred genres of music range from Rock, Heavy Metal, Techno, Trance, EDM, Lofi, Rap and HipHop. Whilst not fully identifiable as a weeb, he is infamous for liking anime. One might mistake him for a weeb due to most of his social media accounts featuring anime profile pictures. However, this is simply not true as anime only makes for a small fraction of all his interests. (Let's be real tho he is a total weeb) Other interests include: skating, cars, computers, 3D printers, programming, youtube, twitch, games and stand-up. South Downs Era (Pre-June 2018): Prior to joining the Havant campus, Jan attended the South Downs campus for a whole year in which he studied Level 2 Engineering BTEC. He is known not to be fond of this time period. Primary reasons for this include: his classmates, teachers and daily bus rides (sometimes exceeding total lesson time). During his time there, the highlight of his days was walking all the way to maccies during lunch with his mates. Since college was so uninteresting for him, he would find every excuse to walk around to different places during his breaks. On rarer occasions, he would traverse all the way to Asda to buy (you guessed it) doritos. Car (Post-November 2018): After a painfully long process of obtaining his driving license, Jan can now legally drive. He currently owns a black Ford Focus which he drives to and from college every day. Most of his friends have been inside it at one point or another. A little less known fact about Jan is that he did not pass his driving test first time. Evidence suggests that his original instructor was to blame, which is true, for he did not teach him how to behave on roundabouts; and hence Jan advises everyone to change instructors if they do not feel comfortable during their driving lessons, as he passed with a different instructor. Quick Facts: * Jan is 18 years old (He buys everyone alcohol) * Originally born in Poland * Can read, write and speak in two languages * He plays games on PC and Xbox * Has excellent Photoshop skills * Alcohol of choice: Scotch Whiskey or Malibu Coconut Rum Common Quotes: * "Fuck me I had like ___ hours of sleep" * "Sorry, my autism is really showing, isn't it?" * "I'm so fucking tired" or "I can't wait to go home" * "Damn" * "Oh my god yes, the pretzel buns are back!"